dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Capitão Marvel (Pós-Crise)
Estatísticas Atributos Destreza: 7(14) Força: 25 Corpo: 16 Int: 04 Vontade: 10 Mente: 7 Infl: 07 Aura: 15 Espirito: 10 Iniciativa: 27 Hero Points: 100 Poderes (*)=Mystic Link *'Sabedoria de Salomão' (Comprehend Languages* 10, Recall* 10 Omni-Scholar) *'Força de Hércules' (Força 25) *'Resistência de Atlas' (Corpo 16 Invulnerability* 18 Systemic Antidote* 10 Sealed Systems* 11) *'Poder de Zeus' (Lightning* 15, Chameleon* 6) *'Velocidade de Mercúrio' (Dimension Travel 12 Flight* 15 Superspeed* 7) *'Coragem de Aquiles' (Iron Nerves) bonus: ).]] Comprehend Languages também permite traduzir línguas escritas. Dimension Travel permite atingir a Pedra da Eternidade, onde se pode atingir todas as épocas e dimensões. Recall permite acesso a Sabedoria de Salomão, permitindo a Marvel lembrar fatos desconhecidos a ele (sob descrição do GM). limitações: Chameleon apenas pode alterar a roupa e quantidade de cabelo e barba. Dimension Travel ligado a Flight e só permite atingir a Pedra da Eternidade. Lightning usado apenas ao pronunciar a palavra "Shazam!"; representa o raio de Zeus, lançado dos céus, que permite-o alternar de forma; ele pode usar isto contra um inimigo muito próximo por desviar-se do raio na última fração de segundo. Considere que Marvel faz a jogada de Lightning normalmente contra um alvo próximo, mas é revertido a Billy Batson se o raio não acertar. Marvel deve estar solto e ter acesso a sua Superspeed para fazer esse efeito. Se um oponente o agarra, o oponente deve receber o raio normalmente mas Marvel também é revertido a Billy na mesma fase. Perícias: Charisma (Persuasion) 13 vantagens: Attractive, Buddy (Sr. Malhado, Tio Dudley), Area Knowledge (Fawcett City, Pedra da Eternidade), Connections: Mago Shazam (alta), Família Marvel (alta), Os Elders (baixa), Sociedade da Justiça (alta), Liga da Justiça (baixa, já foi membro efetivo da Liga da Justiça Internacional, e um membro reserva da atual Liga), Rádio WHIZ (alta), Heróis de Fawcett City (alta), Insta-Change, Lightning Reflexes, Sharp Eye, Iron Nerves, Omni-Scholar, Leadership, Local Hero (Fawcett City), Miscellaneous: Raios elétricos de 15 APs ou + não causam dano a Cap. Marvel, mas o alterna para Billy Batson. Desvantagens: Arch Enemy (Adão Negro), Alter Ego (Controlável), Secret Identity, Miscellaneous: Quando Capitão Marvel está simultaneamente transformado junto com outro membro da Família Marvel (Mary Marvel e Capitão Marvel Jr.), todos os atributos, poderes e perícias de ambos são díminuidos em 1 AP; Se todos os três membros estão transformados, a redução é de -2 APs, para todos os membros. Motivação: Upholding the Good Ocupação: campeão do Mago Shazam Riqueza N/A Billy Batson (Pós-Crise) Destreza: 3 Força: 2 Corpo: 3 Int: 4 Vontade: 4 Mente: 4 Infl: 3 Aura: 3 Espirito: 5 Init: 10 HP: 20 Poderes (*)=Mystic Link Lightning* 15 Perícias: Thief (locks and safes, escape artist) 2, Vehicles 3, vantagens: Buddy (Sr. Malhado, Tio Marvel), Area Knowledge (Fawcett City, Pedra da eternidade), Connections: Mago Shazam (alta), A Família Marvel (alta), Os Elders (baixa), Rádio WHIZ (alta), Heróis de Fawcett City (baixa), Insta-Change, Scholar (rádio-apresentador), Miscelaneo: Raios elétricos de 15 APs ou + não causam dano a Billy Batson, mas o alterna para Capitão Marvel Desvantagens: Age (jovem), Alter Ego (Controlável), Secret Identity Motivação: Upholding the Good Ocupação: repórter da Rádio WHIZ Riqueza 3 Capitão Marvel como Marvel Após a morte de seu mentor, o mago Shazam, Billy passou a se chamar somente de Marvel e adquiriu uma nova aparência, com longos cabelos e roupas brancas. Ele também assumiu o lugar do antigo mago como guardião da Pedra da Eternidade. Neste período, as estatísticas do herói são: Atributos Destreza: 7(14) Força: 25 Corpo: 16 Int: 08 Vontade: 13 Mente: 10 Infl: 12 Aura: 17 Espirito: 15 Iniciativa: 36 Hero Points: 100 Poderes (*)=Mystic Link *'Magia' (Awareness 8, Sorcery 20) *'Sabedoria de Salomão' (Comprehend Languages* 10, Recall* 10 Omni-Scholar) *'Força de Hércules' (Força 25) *'Resistência de Atlas' (Corpo 16 Invulnerability* 18 Systemic Antidote* 10 Sealed Systems* 11) *'Poder de Zeus' (Lightning* 15, Chameleon* 6) *'Velocidade de Mercúrio' (Dimension Travel 12 Flight* 15 Superspeed* 7) *'Coragem de Aquiles' (Iron Nerves) bonus: Comprehend Languages também permite traduzir línguas escritas. Dimension Travel permite atingir a Pedra da Eternidade, onde se pode atingir todas as épocas e dimensões. Recall permite acesso a Sabedoria de Salomão, permitindo a Marvel lembrar fatos desconhecidos a ele (sob descrição do GM). limitações: Chameleon apenas pode alterar a roupa e quantidade de cabelo e barba. Dimension Travel ligado a Flight e só permite atingir a Pedra da Eternidade. Lightning usado apenas ao pronunciar a palavra "Shazam!"; representa o raio de Zeus, lançado dos céus, que permite-o alternar de forma; ele pode usar isto contra um inimigo muito próximo por desviar-se do raio na última fração de segundo. Considere que Marvel faz a jogada de Lightning normalmente contra um alvo próximo, mas é revertido a Billy Batson se o raio não acertar. Marvel deve estar solto e ter acesso a sua Superspeed para fazer esse efeito. Se um oponente o agarra, o oponente deve receber o raio normalmente mas Marvel também é revertido a Billy na mesma fase. Perícias: Charisma (Persuasion) 13, Occultist 14 vantagens: Attractive, Buddy (Sr. Malhado, Tio Dudley), Area Knowledge (Fawcett City, Pedra da Eternidade), Connections: Elders (alta), Família Marvel (alta), Sociedade da Justiça (alta), Liga da Justiça (baixa, já foi membro efetivo da Liga da Justiça Internacional, e um membro reserva da atual Liga), Rádio WHIZ (alta), Heróis de Fawcett City (alta), Insta-Change, Lightning Reflexes, Sharp Eye, Iron Nerves, Omni-Scholar, Leadership, Local Hero (Fawcett City), Amplo Headquarters (Pedra da Eternidade), Miscellaneous: Raios elétricos de 15 APs ou + não causam dano a Cap. Marvel, mas o alterna para Billy Batson. Desvantagens: Arch Enemy (Adão Negro), Alter Ego (Controlável), Secret Identity, Authority Figure Motivação: Upholding the Good Ocupação: guardião da Pedra da Eternidade Riqueza N/A Origem Pós-Crise nas Infinitas Terras (Shazam: The New Beginning) O Capitão Marvel, originalmente um personagem habitando a Terra S, foi incorporado ao chamado Universo DC depois da saga Crise nas Infinitas Terras. Foi lançado uma mini-série de 4 partes chamada Shazam! The New Beginning, escrita por Roy Thomas e ilustrada por Tom Mandrake, que estabelecia que não havia mais uma Família Marvel, apenas Capitão Marvel. Nessa curiosa cronologia, o Dr. Silvana e Tio Dudley eram realmente tios biológicos de Billy Batson. Como na origem Pré-Crise, Billy ficou órfão, mas foi acidente de carro causado por sabotagem de Silvana, que queria sua herança, fazendo assim um papel de tio Ebenezer, que nesta nova cronologia não existia. Billy ganha poderes divinos do Mago Shazam na Pedra da Eternidade para ser seu sucessor. O Capitão chegou a integrar a Liga da Justiça pouco antes dela se tornar Liga da Justiça Internacional, mas saiu depois de alguns números, afirmando que ele tinha pouca experiência. Nesse tempo, o Capitão praticamente não fez aparições, fora uma aventura solo contra Capitão Nazista em Action Comics, uma participação em Guerra dos deuses, e no mini-evento Pânico nos Céus. Pós-Zero Hora A origem do Capitão mudou drasticamente com a graphic novel The Power of Shazam. Alguns anos atrás, Adão Negro, primeiro sucessor de Shazam que se rebelou, reencarnou como Theo Adam, e junto com Charles Clarence Batson e sua esposa Marylin, encontrou a tumba do mago Shazam em Abu-Simbel, o Vale dos Reis. Relembrando fatos de sua encarnação passada, Theo Adam matou C.C. Batson e Marylin para ficar com o escaravelho descoberto na escavação, deixando órfão a Billy Batson, cujo tio, Ebenezer, o expulsa de casa e apodera-se de sua herança. Sobrevivendo por vender jornais no semáforo, Billy acompanhou um estranho até o metrô abandonado, e lá descobriu a Pedra da Eternidade e se tornaria o segundo campeão do Mago SHAZAM, Capitão Marvel. Quando Billy se tornou Capitão, seu primeiro feito foi salvar a Rádio WHIZ duma explosão armada por Theo Adam. Entrementes, Theo Adam, de posse do escaravelho, exclamou "Shazam" e se tornou novamente Adão Negro, relembrando sua vida passada totalmente. Em embate com o Capitão, foi derrotado, e voltou a ser Theo Adam. Shazam o puniu fazendo-o ficar mudo, de modo que não poderia se transformar de novo. Capitão continuou como herói desde então. Entrementes a demônia Blaze recuperou a voz de Adão e ele pôde se transformar de novo. Category:Fichas Category:Heróis Category:Pós-Crise Category:Sobrenatural Category:LJI Category:SJA Category:Shazam Category:Nova Terra